New found Friend
by Princess Saya of Albion
Summary: In this story, Abel is still on Mars. Everyone one thinks Esther was his first love. Oh how they were wrong.


**Plot: Abel always thought that he, Seth, Cain, and Lilith were the only people in the Mars project and that they were the only Test Tube Babies. Oh how he was so wrong. After they are created Abel met a young girl there named Saya Soya that was just like them. The only thing different about her is that she is a sword master. She does not have Nanomachines in her blood. **

**Abel just walked along there with Seth. "Big brother…" Seth said as she walked infront of him stopping him. "Yes Seth?" He replied as he stopped. "Who is that girl over there with the sword?" Abel then looked at her weird. "What are you talking about Seth?" Seth pointed over to a little hut that a girl was outside of it practicing. "Who is she?" He said as he walked over there. He had never seen her before. **

**He then peaked his head over a bush as he hunched down. The girl then stopped and said, "Who is over there in thoughs bushes?" Abel then stood up. "I am Abel Nightroad also known as Crusnik 02. Who are you?" She then turned and looked at him. She had long beautiful black hair. She wore glass though. She had beautiful light blue eyes. She was also skinny. "I am Saya Soya. Also know as Sword Master 01." Abel thought she was beautiful. Seth then peaked her little head over the bush. "I am Seth Nightroad Crusnik 03!" Abel then jumped a little. "How come have I never seen you around here Saya?" Abel said looking at her narrowed eyed. "I have always been here. Well… I have been in the lab. The made me look like I was about 21. You look like that Crusnik 02." Abel then looked at her. "Yes they did." He said looking at her smiling. Writers note: Everyone thought that Esther was his first love…well Says was. Saya then put her sword in its sheath. Abel then looked at her. "Would you like to come meet the person that is like our mother?" Saya then looked at him strange. "We do not have mothers." She seemed like she was so strict. Abel then looked at her. "That is why I said that she was LIKE a Mother to us." Saya then walked off. Abel walked the other way. Seth then jumped on his back. "Seth get off of me." He said in a demanding voice. Seth then slipped off. She did not know what was wrong with her brother. Saya then went into her little home. "Who does he think he is?" This boy walked out of this room. He looked older than she did. "Dear Saya please. What are you fussing about?" She just looked at him. "Oh Sota… I met this Crusnik…." He then looked at her. "You met a what?!" She nodded as he walked over. "His other name was Abel Nightroad." Sota then looked at her. "Never go around that Crusnik again. They made us different for a reason." Saya then nodded. "Yes Sota…what ever you say." Saya walked off to her room to rest. **

**The next day Saya was outside walking. Later on that day, they were to have a sword master's battle. They were to have one every week. She would have to wear her uniform and her hair up in the traditional bun. She just wanted to relax before the battle. She walked up to one place she always loved to go. When you reached the top there was a big crystal rock she loved to sit on. She had never told anyone about this place. Some how that Crusnik found it out. He had followed her. She just sat there looking out over the place they lived. "Hey Saya!" She heard someone say cheerfully behind her. She just about fell off. "Who in the world do you think you are?!" she yelled at him as he chuckled at her. "Oh dear dear Saya." He said chuckling at her. Saya then jumped up. "How is the world did you get here? Have you been stocking me?" she said with anger as she stood up. Abel just looked at her. "I am not stocking you. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." She just sighed. "Sota said that I am not to talk to you again." Abel then looked down. "Is it because I am a Crusnik and you are a Sword Master?" She did not care anymore what Sota said. She then ran in an embracing hug to Abel. She had just met the man and look at her. "It fells like I have known you all my life Abel." Abel smiled down at her. "And I fell the same way about you Saya." She then pulled away for a minute. "I have to go Abel… I have a match today. You can come see if you can hide really well." Abel nodded and watched his Saya run off. It had come time for the Battle and they were all dressed in there uniforms. Abel hid in the bushes. Saya was up next up against a man that she had never met before. He must have just come from the lab. He looked very strong. The Ref then raised his hand. "Draw your swords." Saya drew hers with elegance. The other man just drew his. "Now…Fight!" Saya then looked at the man. He charged at her with great speed but she dodged him with elegance. All the other boys were amazed at her elegance. However, Saya let her guard down for a few seconds and was struck. She was injured in her arm. Abel just wanted to jump out and stop the fight but he knew if he did, he would be punished. That just gave Saya the more reason to fight. She did not care that she was poring the blood. She stood there for a minute then closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were a red color. She then attacked with great speed and quickly defeated her opponent. "The winner is… Saya Soya. Sword Master 01." Saya then collapsed. That done if for Abel he then jumped out of the bush and ran over there. "Saya say something!" he said as he held her in his arms. She did not respond. Sota then ran over there. "It is a Crusnik!" Abel then looked at him. "Stop branding me as that! I know I am a Crusnik. She is a Sword Master!" The police then took Abel back to his side of the city. **

**Days later after all of this, Abel got news that Saya and the rest of the Sword Masters were to be sent to the place called Earth. Saya was crushed to find out this news. Abel then went up to the place where they would sit for hours at a time and talk. He then got a piece of the crystal off and made Saya a necklace. Saya was not happy about this. Therefore, she snuck out and went to see Abel. When she did, she found Cain. He looked so much like Abel. "Hey Abel." She said hugging him. Cain then smirked. "Hello there Sword Master 01." Saya then pulled away. "You are not Abel? Wait! You are him…." Cain cut her off by punching her in the stomach. "They told you little girl to not come back here but yet here you are…" He then took her to the ship. Abel ran to the ship to see if she was there. Saya was in the 1****st**** deck. Abel was looking in the back deck. They then made Abel get off the ship. He then just stood there and watched his first love leave.**

**Years later on Earth after Armageddon, Abel was there on Earth now. He would never expect to see Saya there. They had news that there were no survivors left from the Sword masters. Something just told Abel to keep the necklace that he had made for Saya. He had it back in his room. He had to go get some sugar because he used it all on his tea that day. Father Leon would not shut up til he would. There was this beautiful girl there in that market place there. She then walked over there to him. "Hello sir. Would you like to come and look at some of swords that my fried Sota made?" Abel then looked at her. "Sure. Evan though I don't believe in violence but since you asked so nicely I will." As he walked over, the girl seemed more as if he had seen her before. Saya did not think of her well…. "Friend" becoming a priest. She then turned and smiled. "See we have many different kinds…" Abel then looked at them. They were wonderful! He had not seen such wonderful sword since he was… he cut off his thought. He was not going to think about it. Sota then said, "Saya why did you bring a priest over here? I am sure that he would not want to see this." Abel then looked up fast. "Pardon me but what was your name again?" She then looked at him. "My name is Saya Soya. May I ask for your name Father?" Abel's heart then felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. Was this his Saya? Was this the Saya he fell in love with on Mars? "My name is Father Peter…" He did not want her to get hurt for his sake. He knew that if she found out it was him, that she would want to come with him and that she would get hurt. Saya then smiled. "It is nice to meet you Father Peter. That is my friend Sota Uchia." Sota then shook his hand. Abel then walked off. Saya knew that here was something about him. She ran up behind him. "Father…May I go with you back to the church? I would like to go to the city with you." Abel could not say no to her. "Why yes you may go with me but you must stay here close to me." Saya felt safe around him much as she did when she was with Abel. She was still as short as he was. Oh, how she hated that. He just smiled down at her. When they got close to the Vatican, he remembered that he forgot the sugar. He then smacked himself in the head. "Ummmm Father Peter? Are you okay?" He then looked down at her. "I forgot to get what I came there to get. Gosh! Dandelion is going to get me for this!" She just blinked. "Ummmm Father… what did you forget?" He looked at her. "I love to have a lot of sugar in my tea so yeah…I used all the sugar up at the Vatican and one of the Fathers made me come out here and get some more sugar." Saya then smiled. "I have some sugar here in my sack." Abel then hugged her. "I think that you have just saved my life." He said as he hugged her. She just stood there. "Who are you really?" she said as she held him in her arms. "I am afraid to tell you Saya…." She just looked at him. "Why are you afraid to tell me?" She said with confusion. "Oh Saya…I thought that I had lost you." She then knew who it was. "Abel…my…how have you changed." She said as she hugged him tighter. "Oh Saya…It is me…I got news back on Mars that you were dead…" She then looked up at him. "I went into a deep sleep to regenerate…I was to die…" he then held her head up to his. "Saya…I want to give you something…" he then kissed her. She just melted there in his arms. "Oh Abel…" she then returned in another kiss. Father Leon stood there shocked. "What the are you doing Father featherbrain?!" Abel then looked over. "I got tired of waiting for my sugar! Therefore, I came to get my own! Then I find you here kissing a very good looking girl!" Saya then blushed. "It is…..oh what the it is what you think. This is Saya Soya. She is my love." Saya then looked at him. "Ummmm Abel… I don't think that that should have been a good idea." Abel then looked at her. "I see where you are getting that from…." Father Leon then walked over to her. "Well hello there I am Father Leon… also known as Dandelion." She then started to burst out laughing. "Abel said that he did not want his butt kicked by you." Leon then chuckled. Well this was going to be one of the worst trips ever back to the Vatican. All Leon and Saya done were talked about Abel. When they arrived at the Vatican, Father Leon took Saya on a tour of the Vatican and to meet all of the people there. Abel hated that he was not getting HIS time with Saya. About eight that day, Leon and Father Wordsworth and Sister Noelle finally came back. "Hey Father Nightroad! Why in the was you hiding this gorgeous girl?!" Abel then looked at his mad. "Ummmm….." that is all Father Wordsworth could say. "Why don't we leave Abel and his precious alone for a while?" Sister Noelle said as she walked over and sat beside Abel. Oh how Abel was going to get her something for that suggestion. Abel wanted to see Saya and give her the thing that he had held for over 900 years. "Ummmm Saya will you come with me to my room?" Father Leon, Wordsworth, and Noelle looked at him shocked. "I WANT TO GIVE HER SOMETHING GOSH!" He said as he stood up. "Okay Abel we will." Noelle said as she walked off. "Come one boys. Let's leave them two alone for a few." Father Wordsworth and Leon trailed off after Noelle. Abel led her to him room. "I have held this since the day I got news that you was leaving." He then walked over to the little box that he kept it in. "I want you to close your eyes Saya." He then got the necklace out, walked over there behind her, and put it around her necklace and fastened it. **


End file.
